Headstrong
by TheVicksburg
Summary: A meister and her two weapons enroll to Shibusen. They get off to a bad start and now they go through life in Death City. Seems they aren't on good terms with Fate. Watch how how Karma deals with them. "OC's" KidxOC
1. New Encounters: Fate's Victims?

**I love this anime so I made a fanfic of it with some of my OC's. Woo. I suck at writing in characters POV but I'm gonna try here. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the characters. I do own my OC'S. Enjoy and R&R.**

**/Friends and Enemies\**

**~Emi P.O.V~**

**Introduction**

_Today's the day. Today's the day that me and my two weapons attend our first day of school at Shibusen in Nevada. _

_We enrolled a month ago. We finally get to go to a school with kids like us! It's so exciting! But I think I'm the only one who's excited._

_Amaya doesn't want to go anywhere where there are people. She's not a social person. She keeps to herself and listens to her music on her specially designed headphones._

_She has a double personality. Her calm, emo, depressive side then her violent, sadistic side. But her headphones keep her sadistic side in check. Oh, if you ever need a reality check, you can go to her. She can say some pre~tty depressing things._

_Ker is actually kinda looking forward to going to school. She's only like 12. But she's very nice and energetic. She up to anything as long as there's a consolation prize. _

_That's attitude wise. Well, Amaya has medium length red hair that goes a little below her shoulder. Her bangs cover one of her eyes and ends at her chin. _

_She wears a dark blue hoodie that's too long, as in the sleeves cover her hands and the hem ends below her waist, a pair of black Capri's that end an inch below her knees and some black and blue converse. _

_In accessories, she wears a pair of goggles she wears like a headband on top of her headphones, a scarf and a black mask when she goes on stealth missions._

_Ker has short blonde hair that spikes out at the tips and bangs that frame her face. She wears a red and yellow cap, with a medium length sleeved yellow and red striped shirt with black short that go to her knee and a pair of red and black boots._

_I'm their meister and they're my weapons. Amaya turns into a black glove with an intricate white design in Japanese and Ker turns into a white glove with a red intricate design in Chinese._

_I'm Emi. I have shoulder length brown hair with bangs to my eyebrow. I wear a pair of blue jeans and a purple long short sleeved shirt and black airwalks._

_We arrived a few weeks ago. Death City is so pretty! Shinigami-sama got us a place to stay at an apartment close to the school. We live kinda close to two other students. I don't know their names though. But they always fight in the mornings._

_Anyway, we did some exploring of the school and realized how big it is! Amaya got bored half way through the tour with Sod-sensei and blasted her music just low enough so know one could here. We meet the teachers, too. Stein-sensei is a bit... insane I would say. Marie-sensei is nice though. Spirit A.K.A Death Scythe is Shinigami's weapon!! Uwah!!!!_

_Anyway, today's the day. Right know I'm waiting for Amaya and Ker. Lazy little kids._

"I am not a kid." Amaya's emotionless comment startled me and made me fall over the chair and on my butt.

"Ha. You fell." Ker laughed as she walked up to me.

"Yes I did. Cuz Amaya likes to scare the shit out of me." I retorted glaring at Amaya, who shrugged and looked out the window to the school.

"Should we get going?" Ker giggled pointing out the window.

"True, let's go! We're already late!" I shouted, resulting in getting laughed at by Ker and glared at by Amaya. If looks could kill, I would have been in Hell by now… well, that's what Amaya's tells me at least.

We left the apartment and walked over to the school. On the way I noticed the streets were empty. I pouted. "This is not a good way to start the first day. Being late and all."

"Oh, gag me." Amaya shuddered.

"I would but then I would get in trouble." I stuck out my tongue at her. She ignored me as usual.

Once we reached the steps, I stopped and stared in awe at the huge building. The sun was behind the tip and it's laughter made it all the more amazing.

"Look at how awesome it looks!!" I squealed and pointed at the school.

"We went through this the first time we saw the damn building." Amaya rolled her eyes and glared at it with hate. Ker chuckled and bounced up and down.

"We get to go there!!" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air.

"Gag me times two." Amaya snarled as she walked up the steps cursing under her breathe. I ran up next to her and put my arm over her shoulder.

"Don't worry! This won't be as bad as you think! We might even make some friends!!!" I bluntly pointed out. Amaya didn't buy and looked like she was about to claw my throat out.

I quickly let go and stepped back a bit, letting her lead. Once we reached the top we were welcomed by a blue haired boy standing right in the middle of the front. A white haired boy was sitting behind him by a pillar.

"SO YOU'RE THE NEW STUDENTS!!! I WILL NOT ALLOW ANYONE TO BE MORE TALKED ABOUT THEN ME, THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR. THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!!" The blue haired boy, Black Star I presume, yelled pointing at us.

"What do you mean?" I asked rubbing the back of my head a bit confused. We're being talked about? All ready? We just arrived, how could anyone know. We didn't tell anyone and we asked Shinigami not to tell anyone till the first day.

"Heh. You guys have been talked about for awhile. Your suppose to be super strong or something 'cool'." The white haired boy laughed.

"Not surprised." Amaya muttered crossing her hands over her chest. "Oh yeah, this is turning out to be sooo good." Amaya retorted sarcastically.

"Quiet!! Sorry if we were talked more than you. We'll try and tone it down." I tried to reason with him, though it didn't look as though it was working. Amaya sighed and took over the situation.

"Dude, we don't give a damn if we're talked more than you. Get your ego and shove it. And give up on your shitty dream surpassing God. So move it or I'll make you move." Amaya threatened in her 'demon' tone, guaranteed to scary the shit out of someone.

Black*Star looked at her with huge eyes and his mouth open. The white haired boy stared in complete shock.

"YOU!!! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD LIKE THAT! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!!!!!!" Black*Star challenged glaring at her, who narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. I knew she was trying to resist killing him.

"You wanna fight? Sure." Amaya smiled her infamous sadistic smile. And crouched down with her hands in her pockets.

"Hey! We don't want to fight!!! We just want to get through. Please?" I pretty much begged as I pulled on Amaya's arm. Black*Star stood up straight and so did Amaya.

"Fine. I'll let you off this time. But don't expect me to next time." He reasoned, but was looking at Amaya. He turned and walked towards the door, with the white haired boy standing up and following.

"Bastard. I was gonna rip him into shreds." Amaya glared at me. I stepped back and frowned.

"Getting into a fight on the first day is BAD way to start off at a new school!!" I chided her. She sighed and stalked off towards the door. Ker skipped over and bounced next to Amaya. I sighed and ran over. This was not going to be a good day. I thought.

"Today we have three new students! A meister and her two weapons." Stein sensei declared and motioned towards us. The class was quiet and stared at us with questioning glances. I smiled, Ker chuckled, and Amaya kept her gaze on the door, probably looking for a way to get out of the room without being caught.

"Why don't you three introduce yourselves?" Stein suggested adjusting his glasses. I smiled and started off.

"My name's Emi and I'm a meister." I bowed and heard a few murmurs. I smirked at that. I straightened out and noticed the blue haired boy was watching us.

"My names Ker and I'm a weapon." Ker studied each face and laughed.

"Name's Amaya." Amaya used her FU tone and I saw some of the kids stiffen in fright. She noticed and looked at the kids and glared at them. Some kids turned away and others were too in shock to move or breathe I think.

I hit Amaya in the shoulder with my elbow and shook my head at her. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged. Returning her gaze to the door.

Stein looked at each of us and muttered something I didn't hear and motioned for us to sit down.

I walked up the stairs and sat next to a girl with two pigtails. Ker sat next to me and Amaya sat at the end. The blue haired boy sat above us with a girl with long black hair next to him. Below us was two girls one with long blonde hair and the other with short blonde hair. A boy with black hair and three white stripes sat next to them.

"Hi, I'm Maka." The girl next to me introduced herself.

"I'm Emi." I smiled.

"Nice to meet you. If you need any help navigating the school, just ask." Maka smiled.

"Ok, Thanks!" I laughed.

"Oh, this is my weapon, Soul Eater. But you can call him Soul." Maka pointed at a white haired boy sitting next her. Hey! That's the boy from earlier! I mental groaned in sadness. I do that a lot.

"Hey" Was all Soul said. '_Jerk. You could at least say more than 'hey'.'_ I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest. Maka noticed and giggled quietly, trying not to disturb Stein-sensei's dissecting lesson.

"Don't worry. He tries to be cool all the time." Maka explained, causing me to giggle along. Soul noticed and grimaced.

I looked over and saw Ker playing with a pencil and pen, and Amaya was watching the dissection of a rare bird amazed. She was into that stuff. Anything creepy, horrific, scary, disgusting, she loved.

'_How do you ENJOY that?' _I asked her telekinetically. Uh huh, we can do that. But only between the three of us.

'_Why? Cuz I'm not a baby like half the people in this effing room. Besides It's either I enjoy this or I go and collect some innocent soul. Your choice.' _She countered. I looked over at her and she was smirking at me tauntingly. I grimaced looked away.

'_Fine whatever.' _I gave up and watched as Stein-sensei pointed out the different organs and such. I was close to puking before I looked away. I put my head down on the table and breathed in and out.

The sound of a bell going off rang through the class. Everyone sighed in relief except Amaya who sighed in annoyance and disappointment.

Everyone got up and either talked or left. Amaya was waiting at the door with Ker as I talked a bit to Maka.

"So your new? Where did you come from?" Maka asked her eyes shining with amazement as I told her my life story.

"I'm from Houston Texas." I laughed sheepishly. Maka's eyes widened and she smiled.

"Wow!! Houston? That is so cool!!" Maka exclaimed. I laughed.

"How do you like Death City, so far?"

"It's amazing! Big and beautiful, but Shibusen is… wow." I was at a loss with words. I smiled to myself.

"Where are you staying?"

"An apartment a few blocks away from here." I replied, thinking of the building.

Maka's eyes widened and her smile grew. "Is the apartment colorful and weirdly shaped?" Maka asked. I stared at her in shock. How did she know?

"Uh huh."

"OH!! So you're the new tenant who moved in last month!" I laughed and nodded.

"You're the ones who fight in the morning?"

Maka smiled sheepishly and nodded.

I looked over at Amaya and noticed she and Ker were gone.

"Hey." I frowned and started down the stairs and went out the door to search for them. Poor Maka, I left her confused and dumbfounded without a 'goodbye.' Grr! I'm sooo horrible. I'm gonna KILL Amaya and maybe Ker.

I walked aimlessly around until I spotted Amaya and Ker looking at this huge billboard with this things hanging from them, I narrowed my eyes and walked over and clenched my hand into a fist and aimed for Amaya's head but she noticed and ducked and grabbed my wrist.

"Hm? What happened to 'Fighting isn't a good way to start'?" Amaya asked mocking me. I glared at her and broke away from her grasp.

"You kinda already ruined that when you almost fought Black*Star." I retorted, She raised a questioning eyebrow and stared at her.

"Black*Star?" She asked slowly.

"Yes the blue haired boy." I answered annoyed. "The one that challenged you! He even said his name!!" I was in shock she didn't know his name.

"YOU DON'T KNOW MY NAME!!! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD'S NAME!!??" Black*Star ran up and stopped a few feet away from Amaya who glared at him. Maka, Soul and the other's who sat behind and in front of us walked up behind him.

"No. I was blocking you out. Beside's didn't I tell you to get you ego and shove it?" Amaya asked. Everyone who was there stiffened in shock.

"I TOLD YOU I WOULDN'T GO EASY ON YOU THE SECOND TIME!!" Black*Star hissed at her. I silently begged Amaya would apologize but even I knew she would never.

"When did ya say that?" She bluntly asked staring at him emotionless. He narrowed his eyes and pointed towards the door.

"I challenge you to a duel." He growled. Amaya smirked and shrugged. Black*Star walked out the door with Amaya behind him. Everyone stared after them, frozen from the conversation.

Maka turned to face me with a concerned expression. "Um… Is she always like that?"

I hung my head, "Yes, all the time. Is he always like that?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

The sound of something crashing into the ground could be heard throughout the school. Everyone rushed out, leaving me and Ker standing and thinking.

"Wanna go see the brawl?" Ker asked slightly bouncing from anticipation. I sighed and nodded and walked out the door with Ker behind me.

Once we reached the battle ground, a crowd had formed to watch. I pushed through everyone with Ker following and once I was close enough I saw Amaya had already summoned the shadows.

"Damn!" I muttered under my breath.

"If you can't surpass me, then what makes you think you can surpass God?" Amaya laughed. Black*Star frowned and rushed at her. She raised her hand and a formed a shield made of shadows. When she did that, I heard people gasp and murmur in amazement.

I shook my head in embarrassment. She was making a scene. Oh, how I wish she wouldn't be so…so….sadistic!!

"Impressive." Black*Star retorted, Amaya laughed and raised her hand over her head and a spear formed out of shadows. My eyes widened in pure horror. SHE WOULDN'T!! I mentally screamed.

She brought her hand down, along with the shadow spear. Black*Star stiffened but jumped away as it slammed into the ground. It disappeared to reveal Amaya with her hands held out; palms up with shadows floating like water.

The shadows started to form spikes. They floated up and pointed towards Black*Star. Amaya smirked and sighed.

"I'm not a witch if that's what you're thinking. I'm a weapon and can control shadows. Much like some weapons wield fire, water, lightning, etc." She explained bored and annoyed. I was so close to throwing something at her. It wouldn't do much but at least I could release my anger.

"Wow. That's cool. I MIGHT have trouble defeating you. NOT!" Black*Star clenched his hands into fists and charged at her. _'You better as hell NOT kill him!!' _I telekinetically demanded.

She turned and smirked at me. I grimaced and gritted my teeth. I looked around for something to throw but there was nothing. Grrr!!! I mentally growled.

I was about to go over there when I felt a hand on my shoulder, of course instinctively I jumped and spun around. It was Maka.

"You ok?" She asked concerned. No surprise there, my heart rate was through the roof and I was breathing heavily. Beside's that I'm fine.

"Yeah, you just caught me off guard." I sighed.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Its fine" I assured her. I turned and watched as Amaya dodged everyone of Black*Star's attack and hit him multiple times with the shadows.

"She's really strong. Are you sure she's not a witch?" Maka teased.

"Hah. I'm sure." I chuckled. I noticed out of the corner of my eye the boy with the three stripes was watching the battle with curiosity.

"Oh I've been meaning to ask, but who's is that?" I pointed towards the boy with three white stripes. She looked at him and laughed.

"That's Death the Kid. Or Kid as he likes to be called. If you talk to him, DON'T mention the stripes in his hair!" She warned me. She turned her attention to the fight. I looked over at him once more. Then shrugged and looked back at the fight. Ker noticed my glances and looked at him and giggled.

"Hn? What's funny, Ker?" I asked a bit concerned, don't know why though.

"He's looking at you." She giggled and looked at Black*Star as he fell down when the shadows tripped him.

I stiffened and slowly turned to see him looking at me. I felt my face turn red and whipped my head away from his gaze. I breathed slowly in and out. I was still blushing madly.

'_Someone has a crush!' _Amaya telekinetically taunted me.

'_No!!'_ I quickly lied hoping she wouldn't catch it. She did.

'_Really? Neverending Dream – Cascada.'_ She laughed tauntingly. My face turned even redder! If that's even a word! I could die of embarrassment right now. I cried mentally

'_Emi likes Kid! Emi likes Kid!!'_ She laughed and Ker joined in. I looked at her and she was smiling at me and nodding in encouragement. I couldn't take it. I ran into the school. I sunk to my knees and tears of embarrassment rolled down my cheeks. I'm insane. I need help. I have a crush on Shinigami-sama's son!!!!!!!

'_So it's true!'_ Amaya concluded.

'_Quiet!!!!!'_ I mentally shrieked at her.

**Heh. That was interesting now wasn't it? Just screwin with ya. I had this idea for awhile. So I typed it out and voila. I think. Enjoy and please please please, review! I need them for moral proposes, not really but they make me happy. R&R please. If you do –glomp- if not. –Cries-.**


	2. Hell on Earth

**Here's the next chapter. I got a review on the first day I posted this story. That's make me happy. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. I do own my OC's. Enjoy –bows- R&R**

**/Hell on Earth\**

**~Emi's P.O.V~**

I'm insane. I need help. I have a crush on Shinigami-sama's son!!

'_So it's true!' _Amaya concluded.

'_Quiet!!!!!' _I mentally shrieked at her.

I shut the communication down so she couldn't here my thoughts. Of course, I could hear the battle outside.

I knew Ker wouldn't come to see what's wrong. She knows better. That was too embarrassing. I hope he didn't notice……

Oh who am I kidding? He saw!! More tears streamed down. My face was red. Really red. Hm. I'm gonna have to face him so might as well do it know.

I stood up and walked out without any distractions. Thank God.

"Beat ya, sucker." I heard Amaya taunt from the fight. I walked up to see Black*Star lying on the floor with Tsubaki having hysterics. By now almost no one was there, save for Tsubaki, Black*Star and you can guess who.

I stomped up to Amaya and dragged her towards the door.

"Did you kill him?" I asked obviously angry.

"No. Maybe comatose but other than that nope." Amaya nodded.

"Comatose?" I asked shock taking resident in my tone.

"We'll see in a few weeks. Anyway what was up with you shutting off the connection?" Amaya raised a questioning eyebrow at me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I didn't want to hear any of your criticism." I pouted, turned my head to the side and crossed my arms over my chest.

Ker bounced up and poked me in the shoulder. "Should we be getting home?" She asked pointing towards the sleeping sun half way gone.

"Um…Yeah we should. Maybe Amaya won't get into any more fights." I sighed as Amaya scoffed. I swear I heard her say 'Whatever.'

"Amen!" Amaya raised her fist into the air as she spun on her heels and walked off. Ker doing the same but bouncing over.

They always leave me alone when I'm deep in thought. By the time I realized they were gone I noticed the moon was high in the sky.

"Hey!" I shouted with my hands on my hips. I was fuming, how dare they leave their tech alone!

I stalked off in the city. I walked by so many beautiful places. There were some people walking but not any I would know. I turned the corner to our apartment and I saw them. Maka and her friends. I stiffened and hide around the corner and watched them, attempting to hear their conversation.

Of course I couldn't. But it didn't really bother me that they were there but then I caught sight of Kid. Of course.

"Of course." I groaned silently. And slapped my forehead. Grr. Curse you fate!!

I regained my composure and watched a little more. Maka waved for them to follow her into the building. I sighed in relief.

When I didn't see anyone I carefully walked up the steps and peaked around the corner in time to see Maka close the door.

I sighed in relief again. I tiptoed over to my apartment room…ours. I opened the door, walked in, closed the door and sunk to the floor in relief.

"You sick?" I looked up and saw Amaya holding out a bowl of ramen.

"Nope. Just had a freak encounter." I stood up and took the bowl.

"Thanks." I called as I walked up to my room. I put the bowl on my nightstand and fell back on my soft bed.

"Today was good. We made some new friends, Amaya got into a fight, I realized I had a crush on Kid…Productive.

I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before I heard a knock on the door. I sat up and walked down to the living room.

The hell? Ker had her ear to the door and Amaya was no where to be seen.

"Hey Wha--" I was cut off by Ker silencing me by throwing a pillow at me.

"What?" I whispered as I walked over.

"Some one knocked on the door so I'm trying to hear what their saying and Amaya climbed out the window to try and get a glimpse of the people." Ker whispered back.

I heard a clunk and turned to the window and saw a book fell when Amaya climbed back in.

"It's just Maka and her friends." Amaya confirmed but smirked when she said 'friends'. Oh shit. Kid.

"Bingo!" Amaya threw her fist into the air.

I rushed to the door and opened it, sure enough it was them. I smiled and tried not to look annoyed or anything bad.

"Hi! Sorry, we just wanted to welcome you guys here." Maka laughed and smiled sheepishly.

"Cool." Amaya shrugged. "Fun." Ker chuckled as she and Amaya went into the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Come in." I motioned for them to come in. They hesitated but walked in. I saw Kid and he smiled. I could feel my face getting red but I calmed myself and smiled back.

Jeez! I'm crazy! Calm down. Ok. "Do you guys want anything to eat or drink?"

Everyone either said 'No thanks' or 'no'. Ok then.

"What did you guys need?" I asked as they either sat down or looked around. I shrugged and sat down next to Maka.

"We just wanted to come over and talk. You kinda ran off before I could finish with my questions." Maka teased me. I smiled and laughed along.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that."

"It's fine. Well, would you mind if I continued my questions?"

"Of course not." I noticed the only ones actually listening were Kid, Maka, Tsubaki, and Liz. Soul, Black*Star, and Patti were over looking at a picture my old friend had painted and given to me for my birthday last year.

"Ok, well why did you come here? To Shibusen I mean." Maka asked, excitement gleaming in her eyes.

"I heard about it from a relative and decided I would come here."

"How did you meet your weapons?" Maka insisted that I answer all her questions. *Sigh*

"I met Ker by a friend who introduced us, and Amaya I met on the way here." I smiled hoping she would ignore the fact I didn't give her all the details.

"Ok then. Next question….Are you enjoying Shibusen so far?" Before I could answer Amaya peered over and answered for me.

"Yeah, she's really enjoying it." She stretched the world 'really' and smirked. I looked over and threw an unplugged lamp at her; of course she dodged it and laughed.

"Um…Anyway, we actually came to ask you for a favor…kinda..." Maka's smile widened. I raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Ok? What is it?" I asked slowly.

"There's a mission that Shinigami-sama assigned to us and he wanted us to include you!" Maka laughed, Tsubaki smiled, and Kid nodded.

"Oh…Sure." I smiled along, what's the worse…I'm not even gonna finish that.

"The mission is set for tomorrow at 10 in the morning. I guess that's it." Maka chuckled as she stood up and went to get Soul, who was now watching Amaya's pet crow…thing.

"Bye!" Maka waved as she dragged Soul. Black*Star marched out and Tsubaki followed. Patti and Liz walked out and of course Kid last. I half-heartedly waved and he smiled.

Once everyone was gone, Ker bounced out of the kitchen and laughed and Amaya scoffed and smirked tauntingly at me.

"Emi has a crush, Emi has a crush." Amaya snickered. She enjoys making fun of me.

"I hate you." I pointed my finger at her then walked over to my room as I reached the stairs Amaya laughed.

"But you love him." She's lucky I have control over my emotion….sorta.

Tomorrow I' going on my first mission…Wait a second! What's the mission!!?? Damn….

Screw it, I'm going to sleep.

**This was short because I didn't update this one since I published it. Sorry bout that. But I got 2 reviews for the first chapter so that's good enough for me. Next chapter is the unknown mission…dun dun dun. Enjoy and R&R**


	3. Insane Subconscious

**Jesus, I'm super sorry about the extremely late update. But I screwed up with my dad and got grounded for the weekend. I also lost all my files when I crashed my comp. Please forgive me and enjoy. This will be a long one as an apology. R&R please. I don't own Soul Eater. I do own my OC's.**

_**WARNING: THIS STORY WILL HAVE SOME GRAPHIC SCENES. FORGIVE ME BUT MY TWISTED SADISTIC SIDE INSISTS ON IT. SHE WANTS TO SEE EMI SUFFER. POOR EMI. SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT'S COMING. **_

**/Apartment of Emi, Amaya, and Ker\**

Once I fell asleep, all I could dream about was Kid. Damn him for being so cute!! Anyway, I honestly liked it. Nothing bad happened so I continued with my dream photo book of him. Of course all good dreams have to end. But mine ended really weirdly. And I blame Amaya. As always.

Close to the end, one line scared the shit out of me. Of course it was Amaya's doing.

"The Beast and the Harlot!!!" The voice shouted as music blared in the background. When that rang through the room I yelped and fell flat on my face off the bed.

"Damn it all!!" I shouted, but it was muffled. Damn. I stood up and brushed myself off and groaned as I stretched.

"Oh, we're going on a mission today. Our first mission!" I smiled and went into my bathroom to change into my normal attire. Maka had told me that it would be cold so I grabbed a dark brown trench coat and a scarf. After I did my normal morning routine, I walked down the stairs and saw Ker petting Amaya's pet bird and Amaya was blasting the song 'Cold' by Crossfade.

"Why am I not surprised?" I shouted over the music. Amaya looked up and waved my comment off with her hand and Ker bounced over and shouted back.

"Today we have our first mission!" Ker rejoiced as she skipped into the kitchen.

"Lower the volume!" I shouted to my red haired weapon who stuck her tongue out at me. Infuriating me even more.

"Turn the stupid music off!!!" I yelled through all the noise.

Thank good she lowered it and raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"Someone a little cranky?" She smirked in false sincerity. I glared at her.

"Yes, because I was woken up by AVENGED SEVENFOLD!!" I yelled at her and pointed at the stereo.

"It's awesome right? What ever. You should be happy you're going on a mission with 'Kid-kun'. She mocked a slutty cheerleader's tone. I turned around and went into the kitchen. It was only 8 so we have about an hour before we head over to Shibusen.

Ker was eating a rice krispies treat and Amaya walked in and got a chocolate poptart.

"No wonder you weigh like 90 pounds." I muttered as I got out some cereal.

"And I'm proud of it, bitch!" She shouted as she threw her fist in the air and munched on the cursed thing.

"Freak."

"Damn Straight!"

"You two hate each other don't ya?" Ker challenged as she finished her krispie.

"Yep." I said loud enough that she would hear it. "Get ready for our mission. Oh, and take a coat and scarf! It'll be cold!!" I called to Amaya, who most likely ignored me. No wonder there.

After we all ate and got everything we needed we set out for Shibusen. Amaya just loves to taunt me for not being good in any sport or type of transportation.

She ended up bringing her skateboard. She was like 10 feet ahead of me and Ker was 5 feet away. Like a march.

We passed by all sorts of stores, at a few I would stop and look. Then run to try and catch up. Though I never did. Once we reached the school, I was too tired to walk up the stairs so Amaya dragged me up by my collar. Different people looked at us like we were crazy. We are, believe me.

"Hey guys!!" Maka shouted waving her hand in the air.

"Hiya!" I called as I stood up and walked over. Everyone was there.

"Hello." Tsubaki waved as she was trying to calm Black*Star who was in a staring contest against Amaya. Amaya was winning. Ker and Patti were reading a picture book of animals. Liz was looking at her nails.

Soul was watching the staring contest and muttering something about it's not cool. Kid and Maka were talking to me…more Maka; Kid actually just listened and would occasionally look at me.

"Guys, we need to set off on the mission." Maka reminded everyone. Everyone nodded and when they didn't hear Black*Star say anything, we all turned around to find Tsubaki having hysterics and Black*Star lying lifeless on the ground with a HUGE bump on his head.

Amaya was smiling slyly and was holding her skateboard like a baseball bat.

"Um…let's go." Maka started down the steps with everyone following. Black*Star was being dragged by Tsubaki though from the beating he received from Amaya, who was riding her skateboard, which I found…Kid has one! No way would he like someone like me… Anime tears rolled down my cheeks mentally. *sniff*.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked wearily as we rode an old and run down train through someplace in Hokkaido. We were all sitting at the back of the train away from the people, some who looked kinda scary.

"An abandoned mansion. There have been a number of disappearances that all point towards the mansion. Police officer's went to investigate but never came back." Kid sighed and looked around at the completely unsymmetrical and dirty train. I think he was close to having hysterics.

"Oh…" I closed my mouth and turned my head towards the window and hung my head in despair. Of course my first mission would involve a haunted place, where people disappeared. Like a horror movie. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I knew who it was when I saw out of the corner of my eye a skull ring.

I turned to see Kid smiling a reassuring smile. If it wasn't for Amaya being there with her camera phone, I would have fainted.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." His smile was so reassuring and adorable, I blushed slightly and nodded. He took his hand off my shoulder, though I wish he didn't, and looked out the window. I sighed and looked out too.

**/Abandoned Mansion\**

We finally reached it after what seemed like days, which were like what 2 hours. God, I need to work out more.

'_No shit, really?' _Amaya laughed sarcastically. I threw her a warning glance which she, big surprise, ignored.

"Here it is. The Raido Mansion. Said to be haunted. At midnight, a huge bear type monster rises and attacks anyone near. Devouring their soul and leaving the body drained of blood." Maka read from a piece of paper given to her by Shinigami-Sama.

"That sounds creepy!" Liz squeaked as she hid behind Patti, who laughed. Kid sighed and rubbed his head.

He looked cute doing that….What the hell…Therapist here I come.

'_I know a really good one. He might help you for free, just mention that your friends with O-Yuki…Hehe.' _Amaya laughed sadistically. I won't even ask, you know what.

"So, we have to kill the bear thing?" I asked pointing at the huge mansion.

"Yep. In simple terms." Maka nodded and turned to face everyone.

"We're gonna split into teams of two. Emi, Amaya and Ker, you guys Kid, Liz, and Patti will be one team. Black*Star and Tsubaki will be with me and Soul. Get your weapons and let's go." By the time we had gotten to the mansion it was already 11:45 P.M so it'll be coming out soon. Ker bounced up next to me and Amaya walked up and poked me in the shoulder.

'_This might be your chance to talk to Kid.' _She noted as she walked in front of me.

We all walked into the mansion and were greeted by a strong and cold gust of wind. I shivered and so did Maka and Liz.

"PLEASE NO BEAR CAN TAKE OUT THE ALMIGHTLY BLACK*STAR!" Black*Star boasted and was hit in the head with a thick encyclopedia by Maka.

"QUIET! You'll alert the monster!" Maka hissed. "Now we'll go left. Emi and Kid, You guys go right. Good! ONWARD!" Maka whispered and set off.

I watched as they marched away. I sighed and turned around and ran up next to Kid, who was waiting for me. Nice of him.

"Maybe we won't run into the bear monster. Maybe Maka and Black*Star will get it." Liz repeated multiple times in an attempt to calm herself. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and saw she was clinging to Patti's jacket.

"Calm down. All you would have to do if we encounter it, is transform and left me shoot it." Kid looked over his shoulder at Liz, who nodded. She was still scared but Kid kinda made her feel better.

I looked forward and searched my surroundings. I noticed that the walls were starting to turn a dark color than the crème color I saw earlier.

"Weren't the walls a lighter color than this?" I looked at Kid who looked back and forth from the colors and frowned.

"Yes. Why is it changing colors?" Kid walked ahead, followed by our weapons, then me. As we walked farther into the corridors, I noticed something I didn't before. The walls were red.

'_Red'_ I stopped at stared at the wall; I was so lost in thought I didn't notice I was alone. When I did I sorta panicked. And the fact that it was freezing didn't help at all.

I looked around frantically and gave up when I didn't see anyone. I started walking towards where I thought Kid and the others were going. I came across a beautiful golden door with red designs that, to me, looked like waves lining the sides.

"Wow." I admired it and curiosity got the better of me and I opened the door. Worst mistake of my whole life. I will NEVER understand why I opened the door.

It was pitch black, save for the faint light coming from the moon out of a very small circular window placed at the top of the wall on the far end of the room. Thunder could be heard outside as a massive storm started to settle in. I walked in slowly careful not to trip on anything. The door closed as I let go.

A few seconds upon entering the room, a powerful and strong smell hit me. I coughed, mostly because I don't do well when it comes to strong stenches.

I honestly don't know what it is. If I did…I would say. As I walked deeper into the room and slipped and almost fell face first onto the dark ground. I caught myself in time but noticed something slippery on the ground, the cause of my near concussion.

Lightning stuck outside lighting the room a second enough for me to see the liquid was red and sticky. I stared wide eyed at it as I realized what it was.

"B…blood?" I stepped back in shock and fear. Blood. Why was there blood in this room? Shouldn't it be in like a basement or something?

I was still backing up when I hit a wall. My hand moved around looking for a doorknob or something that would greet me with sanctuary. I found something that felt like a light switch.

I hesitated with flipping the switch. Did I really want to know what was in this room? No. I didn't. But like with the door, I flipped the switch. If I live, I will go to therapy and fix my problem. Again, If I live. I knew I wouldn't if when I saw the room in light.

My eyes widened as I stared at what lined the walls and floors. Bodies. Blood. Of course that's what would be there. But that's not what scared me out of my mind. It was the shape the bodies were in. It was like I was in some twisted horror movie.

The bodies were men, female, children, even babies! They all had thousands of cuts covering their bodies. They were dressed in rags and were skinny enough that they passed for a stick. No seriously.

Their throats were sliced open, close to being decapitated, and part of the esophagus could be seen sticking out, tissue and muscle were seeping out. Their necks, where it wasn't cut, were bruised pure black and had bone piercing the delicate and fragile skin. Like a pin slicing through rice paper.

(_A/N: If you don't know. Rice paper is a very delicate and fragile type of paper. It can be easily ripped or torn by putting to much pressure on it. I would know. Sorry bout that)_

A few of the corpses necks, were so badly broken or severed that their heads (from blood loss) were a pure black and went completely back, hanging on by a few threads of flesh and tissue. Even those were starting to disintegrate. A few bodies had black patches over their body and from what I could see, they were drained of blood.

Their eyes were open and stared at the ceiling with a look of pure horror and fear. Their eyes had huge and thick black circles completely around it. Blood was streaming out of the eyes like tears.

Their arms and legs were twisted in a way that wasn't possible for a toy doll to do. The bones stuck out leaving deep and long gashes of flesh open, to where you can see the muscle and tissue clearly. More than half of the bodies were missing pieces of their bodies such as arms, hands, fingers, legs, feet, toes.

The missing parts were masterly placed and fixed on right side of the walls, hung by pieces of bones from the unlucky and mutilated bodies. The fingers and toes were missing the nails, which were displayed in jars on shelves lining the sections of wall not covered in blood and body parts.

On the faces of a few bodies were missing eyeballs. It was easy to tell the eyes had been violently and painfully torn from the socket. The different parts of the leftover eyeball were dangling from the dismembered body.

The eyes, all were blue, green, and two or three were purple and grey, were held in the mutilated hands positioned to hold them. They all faced the door, where I was standing. They were watching like they were still connected to their body. They all had a murky color mixed with its original color.

I looked back, wearily and hesitantly at the bodies. I failed to notice before that their stomachs were sliced open. Their organs and intestines were scattered all across the room. Blood trails left from where the murderer moved the organs and intestines place to place. I was breathing heavily now.

This was too much. How could someone do this? No. No human could do this. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something dangling from the wall. I closed my eyes and turned my head towards it. Slowly and wearily, I opened my eyes. I froze and felt my blood run cold. My eyes widened in pure shock and horror.

Bodies were nailed and hung all across the left wall. A few were hung by a rope, but….The was a giant, no huge and deep cut going from the person's forehead all the way to their stomach. The skin had claw marks where it was torn open and organs and intestines hung from the dissected bodies.

My knees gave out by then and I fell down. I caught myself. I looked again just to see the rest of the bodies that weren't hanged, were nailed to the wall, again, with their own bones, like they were on a cross.

They had the same cut on their body but unlike the other body…this one didn't have any blood. There were some streaks were the blood drained from the corpse, but that was it.

I felt tears welding in my eyes. I didn't try and stop them. They fell down my cheeks as I put my hands on the sides of my head and closed my eyes.

'_These people…they didn't deserve to die. If they did, not like that. No one should have to die that way.' _My thoughts swirled around in my head as I cried. I prayed to God. Not for my safety. For the dead people. For them to go to Heaven and their family member's to live.

When I was sure, I had seen enough, I stood up and took one last (Scared) glance at the dead, but of course, that's never the plan. A massive hand/paw with razor sharp claws grabbed my shoulder. Digging the claws into my skin and piercing through the bone.

"Ngh." I yelped and tried to grab my shoulder with my other hand but it was caught in an iron grip and held it to my side.

"How do you like my collection?" A voice growled. Though it sounded like a laugh. The pain started to grow more intense every second.

"Ha, you're pretty brave coming all by yourself." The creature laughed and tightened its grip, causing me to yelp in pain again.

"Brave, no. Curiosity, yes." I spat through gritted teeth. Dammit this thing is really strong!

It smiled and threw me across the room to the center. I slid across the bloody floor, covering my clothes and face in fresh and old blood. Slamming into a mutilated body, I groaned as I moved my arm, which I believe is broken.

He walked over to me, I was on my side trying to get up, and towered over and smiled even bigger.

"You're stupid to try and investigate yourself. You're a mere child." It sneered as it watched me squirm to get up. He laughed and kicked me in the rib, causing a deafening crack of I say two of my ribs…. Shit, ow!!

"Hey!" I managed to shout and grab my side where the broken ribs lay shattered. He laughed even louder and lunged at me. Defensively, I put my arms in front of me.

"That won't help you, girlie!!" It bellowed as it grabbed my throat and started to choke me. This is one fucked up mission. I'm starting to reconsider my idea of going to Shibusen.

"Any reason you killed all those innocent people?" I asked, trying to keep my voice level. He smiled like a psychopath and looked at the bodies.

"It's my hobby. Like those children collect useless toys and cards. I collect bodies, eyes, blood, and well…everything on the right wall." It laughed loudly. How the hell hasn't ANYONE heard this bastard yet? I'll need to ask either God or someone if I live.

"That's sick, these people…blood?" I squeaked.

He smiled psychotically and nodded. "I collect blood. It's a very interesting type of liquid. It's the key to my immortality."

"Immortality?"

"Yes, by drinking it I gain eternal life." He tightened his grip on my neck. I smirked, causing him to look at me questioningly with a raised eyebrow.

"You're willing throw away the lives of these innocent people for your own selfish reasons?"

"I don't care about those people! There are mere parasite's taking resident on God's land!" He shouted looking at the dead bodies frantically.

"Took you long enough, Guys." I frowned and I'm sure my expression went emotionless. His eyes widened and snapped his head around and let out a shriek as something black stabbed him square in the heart. Blood spurt out and landed everywhere.

I felt its hand/paw go limp and fall to the side. Kid ran up and pulled me up. I brushed off my coat and walked past everyone into the hallway.

I could feel their stares bore into the back of my head. I shrugged it off. I walked until I came upon a massive staircase that lead to the lobby and the front door. I walked down and opened the door to the strong downpour.

I walked into the rain and stood there for a few minutes. The images of all those people stayed ingrained in my mind. No therapy could rid me of them. My mom always told me your would get pneumonia if you stayed in the rain to long.

"Wonder if it's true." I asked myself. But of course someone had to follow me. And it wasn't the person I wanted to see at that moment.

"Are you okay? You ran out before anyone could ask." Kid's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I decided I wouldn't look at him. I can't even think about my fucked up memories of a few minutes ago in peace.

I hung my head in despair and I kinda shut down after that. I entered my little world. Woo. I opened my eyes to see I was in a room. The hell? It was pure white. Like a hospital. Oh damn.

'_Hello.' A voice called out. I turned and saw a little girl. She was looking at me, I looked around trying to see if anyone else was there._

'_Me?" I asked pointing at myself._

'_Of course. Who else is here?' She laughed. She was pretty. Kinda like a Victorian type porcelain doll. Long brown hair that curled down her back. Beautiful white and flawless skin that glowed slightly. Weirdly enough, she wore a simple long purple dress to her ankles and no shoes._

'_What are you doing here?' I asked bluntly. She tilted her head and frowned._

'_I…don't know.' She looked around and shrugged._

'_Hm…'_

"_What is it?' She asked me with eyes staring into mine. A little bit freaky._

"_Nothing about you. I'm starting to think maybe my idea of going to Shibusen was a dumb one.' I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Sorry, I get lost in though easily.' I laughed._

"_Oh, I can tell. Isn't Shibusen that school for weapons and meisters?' Damn, this girl is good. She's like what 8…9?_

'_Yep. I go there and I got assigned a mission to investigate the Raido Mansion.'_

_Her eyes widened in surprise…and I think fear. 'But a monster lives there!!! You could have died!' She flailed her arms up and down._

'_Oh, I wasn't alone. It was me and some friends.' I pointed out. She looked at me skeptically and scoffed._

'_Honestly, you sure? You don't like there were friends to help.' She motioned towards my blood stained clothes._

'_I encountered it first before anyone else.' I looked around. This place was too quiet. I don't like it. _

'_Do you know where I am?' I looked at her, waiting for an answer. She looked around then at me._

'_I don't know. I'm considering you mind.' She shrugged and pouted. 'Hey, why are you here?'_

'_Um…' I shrugged and sighed. 'This is turning into a suckish mission….wait…my mind?!!' I started to panic now. If I'm in my mind, then my body is back at the mansion……Ah! I'm so confused. _

'_So what, I'm my soul?' I looked at the girl, who looked at me in confusion, then realization._

'_Nope. Subconscious.' She smiled triumphantly with her discovery. I glared at her. She stiffened and turned away from my gaze._

'_I don't like it here. How do I get back to being me in my body?' I asked when I recovered from my little mental tirade._

'_I dunno. Maybe you need to concentrate on going back to your body!' She concluded, scratching her head._

'_Concentrate…' I closed my eyes and cleared my mind and thought of going back to my body. I opened my eyes to see the girl looking at me first in anxiety then disappointment._

'_Didn't work?' She looked at me sadly._

_I shook my head and groaned. 'What do I have to do to get back!!' I shouted and pounded the wall I was closes to too. It started to glow and I twitched and backed up next to the girl. She was quivering and clung to my coat._

_The walls all started to glow a brilliant yellow and then went black._

'_Um…what just happened?' The girl cowered and tightened her grip on my coat._

'_I…I don't…know.' I looked around and jumped when a screen appeared. It started to glow a grayish white and then a clip started to roll._

'_That's…That's my mom. And my dad.' I stared in awe._

_The screen should a beautiful woman with long silky brown hair, flawless skin, and purple eyes, holding a small bear. _

_A man with short and unruly black hair stood behind the woman laughing as a small girl maybe 4 bounced up towards the bear and tackled it out of the woman's hands._

'_Those you're parent's?' The girl who clung to my coat asked._

'_Yes.' I looked at her with eyes that showed sadness and pain._

'_What's wrong?' She asked looking at me in worry. I shook my head._

'_Nothing.' I turned my attention back to the clip._

_The girl rolled around the floor holding the bear in a death grip. She was laughing and rolling into a pile of empty boxes, which inevitably fell on her._

_The man ran up and dug up the little girl who was having hysterics. The girl's short red hair messily clung to her face._

'_Karia. Come here baby.' The woman, my mother, called to the girl. _

_In the very back a little girl, peeked her head out of the room and stared silently at the family. Tears started to form in her eyes as she retreated back to the lonely room._

_The clip started to fade as the woman, man, and girl gathered into a hug._

"_Who was the girl in the back?' _

'_Me.' I hung my head as I felt tears weld in my eyes._

'_Curia.' The girl smiled slightly._

'_Hn?' I looked at her in confusion._

'_My name. It's Curia.' She smiled at me. I smiled back and sighed._

'_Nice to meet you Curia. I'm Emi.' I looked back at the screen and frowned._

'_Hi, Emi. Anyway. Who was Karia?'_

'_My sister. She was everything I wasn't. Beautiful, smart, popular, loved…but she was mean. Especially to me. I would always try and tell my parents but they would get mad for 'lying' and send me to my room.' I wiped the tears from my eyes with the back of my hand._

'_She left to go to school with her friends in California. That was when she was 14. I haven't seen her since.'_

'_Oh. I get it. Hey, look! Something else is playing!' Curia tugged on my sleeve, so I looked up to see what other depressing memory will show it self._

_The next clip, showed my first day at Shibusen. When I met everyone, Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and Kid. I played out the whole day, from when I stepped into the school to the when we got home._

'_Who was the boy with the three white stripes?' Curia asked looking at Kid with her head tilted to the side._

"_Death the Kid. Shinigami-Sama's son.' I said automatically._

'_He has a son? Interesting.'_

'_Yeah. Interesting.' I muttered low enough where she didn't hear anything._

'_It's the Raido mansion.' Curia pointed to the beautiful mansion._

_The next one showed our arrival to the mansion, to the teams, to the room of deaths,__ I shuddered at that one. I also covered Curia's eyes from the room. __All the way to me walking outside into the rain and Kid finding me._

_We didn't move as the clip started to fade to grey then black. Soon the screen disintegrated and we were left in the white room yet again._

'_You like this Kid?' Curia asked, smiling slyly. I blushed but turned my head before she could see._

'_N…n..No' I stuttered, yeah smooth. She wouldn't think you have a crush on him after that, would she?? Damn, I need to work on that._

'_You don't have to lie. No one's going to hear. I wouldn't tell anyone anyway.' She smiled and giggled._

'_Fine, yes.' I mumbled quickly._

'_Aw! He is cute.' Curia assured._

'_Yep.' I laughed and Curia joined in._

'_Hey. What's that?' Curia asked pointing at a blue door with white and red swirls decorating it._

'_I don't know. I'll check it out.' I volunteered and walked up to it. I grabbed the doorknob and slowly opened it. It was black except for a small orb floating on a white pedestal._

_Curia walked up behind me and peered at the orb. She walked over and stared at it. I walked up behind her and kneeled down to get a better look at it._

'_Oh! I know what this is!!' Curia cried out and bounced up and down._

'_What is it?'_

'_It's like a portal. It separates your subconscious from your soul. If you wanna go back to your body just grab it!!' Curia tugged on my wrist._

'_Ok, ok.' I reached out and touched it. It started to glow a light purple. My hand started to fade and disappear into the orb, slowly my boy started to waver and fade into it._

'_Bye, Emi.' Curia smiled and waved._

'_Bye, Curia.' I smiled and laughed_

_Once I didn't see her, I realized it was dark. I knew I wasn't in my body because I could see my hands and body. Great now what am I gonna- oww!!!_

_The fuck!? Damn I have a major headache!! Ow ow ow. Did I get hit by a train? No there weren't any train's by the mansion._

_Hm…I didn't feel any pain when I was back in the room with Curia… The pain got worse to the extent that my knees gave out and I fell down. I landed (painfully) on my back and just kinda stayed there._

_I tried. I failed. I'm not getting up. I'll lay here until the pain subsides. Of course my prayers never go answered so that's sucks._

'_Nice to see you again.' A voice chuckled from the darkness that surrounded me. I flinched when I realized whose voice it was._

'_K…Karia?' My eyes widened when I saw her walk out of the shadows with her hands on her hips and smirking at me._

"_Emi. How are you?' She sneered. I winced when I tried to move my shoulder. I'm guessing she noticed._

'_In this room, all the injures your body received transfers to you. Let's see you try and get up.' She laughed a menacing and cold laugh. I quivered. I haven't heard her laugh in years, and I really didn't want to hear it now._

'_Why are you here? Actually, How are you here?' I asked standing up using my uninjured arm. I managed to get into a half crouch position._

'_Why, because I wanted to see. How,…well. One word: Witch.' She sneered and burst in laughter that would of made Black*Star quiver._

'_It makes sense with how you acted.' I muttered. Stupid on my part. Karia doesn't like people talking back to her. _

'_Let's see if you survive my wrath.' She hissed and lunged towards me. Crap, now I'm screwed for sure._

**There's the next chapter. I'll have the next one up sometime before Friday. Well, I hope you enjoyed the extra long chapter. I did it in like a few hours. A new record. Poor Emi. **

**Yes, I have a twisted and sadistic mind. Ha, I blame all the horror movies and books I've seen and read. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R**


	4. Unexpected Visit

**Alrighty. Here's the next chapter! I'm glad people liked this story; I honestly didn't think anyone would. xD Ha, ok I'll stop. Now to find out about Karia. Will Emi live? Will her and Kid work out?? –Shifty eyes- Read to find out. All will be revealed. Maybe, I haven't decided. Enjoy and R&R.**

_**/The Good Ones Are The First To Fall\**_

'_K…Karia?' My eyes widened when I saw her walk out of the shadows with her hands on her hips and smirking at me._

"_Emi. How are you?' She sneered. I winced when I tried to move my shoulder. I'm guessing she noticed._

'_In this room, all the injures your body received transfers to you. Let's see you try and get up.' She laughed a menacing and cold laugh. I quivered. I haven't heard her laugh in years, and I really didn't want to hear it now._

'_Why are you here? Actually, How are you here?' I asked standing up using my uninjured arm. I managed to get into a half crouch position._

'_Why, because I wanted to see you. How,…well. One word: Witch.' She sneered and burst in laughter that would of made Black*Star quiver._

'_It makes sense with how you acted.' I muttered. Stupid on my part. Karia doesn't like people talking back to her. _

'_Let's see if you survive my wrath.' She hissed and lunged towards me. Crap, now I'm screwed for sure._

'_Shit!' I cursed as I jumped to the left, barely dodging her attack._

'_You're faster than before!' She smirked and spun around and leapt forward again. She was in track for about 5 years, so her speed didn't surprise me. What did surprise me was the long and slender sword she tried stabbing me with._

_I managed to avoid being stabbed by a psychotic witch by jumping back. When my back hit a wall I ducked and leapt to the side. Lucky for me, because she ended up piercing the wall with the sword and had to try and pry it away._

_I took my chance and looked for some way out. Something purple caught my eye. On the other end of the 'room' was a small portal on the wall. Sanctuary hopefully._

_I sprinted for the portal, me being the idiot I am hadn't noticed Karia had gotten her sword and was behind me. I heard her footsteps and ducked. Nearly missing by half an inch of being decapitated._

_I let out a yelp and scrambled away as she stepped back._

'_This just won't work. Killing you here won't do any good.' She looked thoughtful before smiling. It was a smile that said 'Prepare to die'. I would now because I've received those glares from Amaya. Thankfully she only threatens me with it._

'_I know exactly what to do. First to get rid of the security.' She laughed and faded away. I stared in confusion. What security? Something started to make weird warping noises. I turned around to see the portal start to bend and twist and spiral until it returned to its original form._

'_Um….' I stared at it before getting up and walking up to it. 'Never touch weird looking things.' I muttered to myself as I put my hand on it. Nothing. I tilted my head to the side and placed both hands on it and pushed. I would think something would happen, like, oh I don't know, I would go through!!_

'_Damn it all.' I hissed as I kicked it. Screw it, I'll look for another way. I wondered aimlessly among the huge and dark room. Know I'm sure I don't want to go back to Shibusen. I remember my dad telling me to 'finish what you start.' _

'_That only works if you life isn't on the line.' I laughed darkly as I walked straight. How big is this room!!_

_I heard some whirring sounds and turned around quickly and came across a small mechanical monkey doll. Cheesy I know, but it's there. And it's staring at me. Its glare is creepy!!_

'_Can you stop looking at me like that?' I asked politely. I lost my sanity when I saw the fucked up room in the cursed mansion._

_It started to twitch then turned around and waddled away. 'Thank you?' I stared at it for a minute before slowly taking a few steps back wards then running away._

'_The fuck?' I thought as I slowed down to catch my breath. I stood up straight and walked forward. As I was walking something collided with my head. I fell forward and slammed into the floor. I think. I looked over my shoulder to find the monkey trying to get up._

'_Um…what happened, Mr. Monkey?' I asked picking it up. It stared at me before pointing behind me. I turned and saw the ground was shaking. We both stared at it but then, the shaking moved quickly and knocked me off balance._

'_Waah!' I yelped as I fell. The monkey was trying to waddle out of my grip._

'_Do you know what happened?'_

_Silence_

'_Ok. You don't have to answer- Oh my god. I'm going crazy.'_

'_Not yet.' A voice laughed from the darkness. I looked up and tried to see who was there._

'_Um…hello?'_

'_Just wait for a few minutes. You'll leave this room and see your parents.'_

'_My parents are dead.' I pointed out._

'_I know.' The voice laughed like a mad scientist. Aw crap, that's not good, not at all._

_  
_**Normal P.O.V**

"When are Amaya and Ker coming back?" Maka asked worry mixed with her tone. Currently, everyone including Black *Star and Kid were sitting on some benches outside of the infirmary.

"Who knows? They left 2 days ago." Soul sighed.

"Anyone know where their going?" Tsubaki asked fiddling with a piece of her hair.

"They said they had some friends who could help Emi out. So I'm thinking they went to get them." Liz shrugged.

"They had better hurry." Black*Star muttered crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Kid was quietly thinking. Mostly about what happened with Emi. What caused her condition? Her heart's is slowing down, and she goes in and out of a fever ranging from 104 to 106. She's pale and her breathing has become heavy.

"You're all still here?" Nygus walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Yeah. Is she doing better?" Maka asked.

"No. She's the same, if not worse." Nygus sighed tiredly and walked away, clipboard in hand.

"I hope she's ok."

"She'll be fine." Soul assured Maka while putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Yeah. Hopefully." Liz muttered low enough no one but Kid heard. He shot her a glare. She noticed and bowed her head in apology.

"Hopefully being the key word." A voice laughed. Everyone twitched and shot up.

A woman with short messy dark red hair walked towards them. They stepped back and got ready for an attack.

"My, you make it look like I'm here to kill you?" She put a hand over her chest where her heart was 'supposed' to be.

"Aren't you?" Maka asked crouching down and holding a hand behind her for Soul to transform.

"Nope."

"Oh. Then why _are _you here?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hehe. To kill my darling sister." Her voice went demonic and her eyes turned a sickly red and started to glow. She held her hand out in front of and chanted some thing but to low for anyone to hear. Reddish orange orbs started to form on her fingertips. They shot out and merged together forming a massive shield, separating her from them.

"I don't want any distractions. Good bye." She waved and entered the room Emi was in.

Everyone froze when she said 'sister'. That witch was her sister.

"Emi doesn't stand a chance against a witch!" Black*Star shouted as he got ready to attack the shield. "Tsubaki, Demon Blade mode." Tsubaki nodded and transformed. He grabbed her and lunged towards the shield.

Maka frowned. "Soul let's go." Soul transformed and she helped with the attack.

Kid grimaced and held his hands out. Patti and Liz transformed without saying anything. He started shooting at the shield.

"This isn't working!" Black*Star yelled in frustration. A light bulb went off in Maka's head. She smirked slyly and laughed.

Everyone turned to her with confused expressions. "Soul Resonance." She replied simply. "Black*Star, let me and Kid do it. Once the shield breaks you head in after the witch."

Black*Star nodded and stood behind them positioned to attack.

Maka and Kid closed their eyes and concentrated. They opened their eyes and recited the words that usually end up in souls being taken.

"SOUL RESONANCE" Soul turned into that badass scythe and Maka shot forward. Patti and Liz transformed into the friggin awesome cannon's and got ready.

"3….2….1" Liz and Patti sighed. Kid shot out the attack. With their combined effort, the shield started to crack and explode. Black*Star took this as his cue and shot forward through the debris, he leapt into the room to find it empty.

"It's EMPTY!!!" He yelled as he turned to run out the room. Kid and Maka ran into the room to find that Black*Star was right. "What the hell?" Soul asked walking around. Patti was looking around when she noticed something outside the window.

"Kid-kun! Look!!" She shouted pointing out the window. Kid ran up and his eyes widened in surprise and confusion. Maka and Soul walked up behind them and did the same as Kid.

"What's going on?" Black*Star asked as he stared out the window at the scene.

"Let's hope nothing bad." Maka shouted running out the door, Soul right behind her.

"Even I know that's not true," Liz muttered as she followed everyone out. They arrived at the large open space in front of the school to see a very interesting sight.

**Oh yeah, I'm making you wait. Ha. Just kidding. I felt horrible that I haven't updated but I was confused all week. At school, my teacher quit after the first day. She tempted us with empty promises!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Damn. Anyway, Next chapter will be soo much better. Forgive me and enjoy! R&R**


	5. Life is a bitch

**Alrighty then, here is the chapter that is anticipated. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or anything that isn't mine. I do own my OC's. Ha, can't sue me now can ya? Didn't think so.**

**/Karma's Victims\**

"Let's go!" Black*Star urged as he shot out the door, followed by Kid, then Maka, Soul, Liz, Patti, and Tsubaki.

"Aw, I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Karia laughed as she and Emi stood outside the school. "Oh, I forgot. You can't respond in that state can you?"

"…………" Emi's eyes were blank and emotionless. She was in a sleep/trance like state.

"Didn't think so!" The witches laugh echoed through the semi empty school ground. She raised her hand in the air and smirked.

"I never liked you. Mother and Father left me to take care of you. Of course, from what I've heard, their dead. Though I've learned never to trust rumors."

"…"

"Well, let's play shall we?" Orange orbs appeared and started to merge together, though forming something big and round. After completing and forming a large spiral of orange energy, Karia let it fly from her fingertips towards the paralyzed girl.

"Haha." Karia smirked innocently as he inched closer and closer. Just before it touched her, a purple orb intercepted the attack, exploding on contact.

"What the hell!!??" She shouted as she clenched his fists. Her head whipped to the side and saw a boy with black hair and three stripes.

"Who the hell are you?!" She demanded pointing at him.

"That's not really important is it? What do you want exactly?" The boy asked calmly as he positioned the two guns he held in front of him.

"Oh, I know you. You're the boy from a few minutes ago." She rolled her eyes as she saw the rest of the techs and weapons file in. "I recall telling you my plan. Killing my sister?"

"Why?" He asked again, though a bit of anger audible in his tone.

She smirked before throwing her head back and laughing. "I don't have to explain myself to you. Besides, I wanna see you try and get closer." She chuckled as she turned her attention back to the paralyzed girl.

"She's right. There's a type of shield surrounding them." Maka concluded after trying to get closer.

"Damn, but Kid was able to stop the attack." Liz pointed out.

"True, I guess Kid, your gonna have to try and stop the attacks until we can find away in." Maka sighed as she and Soul tried breaking it.

"I don't have time for this." The witch said suddenly, catching everyone's attention. "It would have been easier in your soul but I wouldn't get to see you suffer." A wide and evil grin played on her lips as she held her hand out. Orange flames danced around her fingertips before forming a katana.

"I'll just kill you on the spot." She lunged forward with the sword extended in front of her. Kid pulled the trigger's multiple times shooting his wavelength at the girl, missing each time.

"Die." The katana was about an inch from her before a hand grabbed the blade and stopped it. Everyone froze and stared at the cloaked figure with wide eyes. "Hey!!" Karia screeched as she glared at the figure, whose face was covered by the hood of the black cloak.

"And I thought I was sadistic!" The figure laughed as it threw the sword and Karia back a good 10 meters. Its voice was clearly female and had to be young. A second figure leapt out and shot a milky white type of rope that tied the witch, limiting her movements.

"So you're the one torturing my meister?" Amaya appeared in front of Karia wearing a similar cloak but with the hood down, causing the witch to flinch back. Ker trudged up next to Amaya looking pretty tired and muttering 'Those stairs are going to kill someone one of these days.'

"Yes. What of it?" Karia asked leaning forward smiling at shadow wielder, who glared back at her. "What to do to you?" Amaya asked herself stepping back.

"Burn!!!! Burn her at a stake!!" The girl who stopped the sword piped up, smiling. She had removed the hood so know her features could be seen. Light green hair that was long in the front and short in the back with bangs framing her face and glasses with blue eyes smirked sadistically at the witch who sweatdropped.

"Good idea. It would be fitting." Amaya looked back at Karia who was grimacing at the floor.

"A bit old is it not?" The figure who tied up Karia asked her face visible, long brown hair to her waist with bangs that covered her face.

"I like it!' The green haired girl chuckled as she inspected Emi, looking at her eyes, checking her pulse.

"Should you not get the shield down?" The brown haired girl asked her eyes flickering to Kid and the others. "Oh yeah." Amaya looked over her shoulder before slamming her fist against the inner part of the shield, destroying it.

Pieces of glass type debris fell to the ground allowing entrance to the people. Kid ran up to Emi and the sadist while the rest went to help control the resistant witch.

"Is she ok?" Kid asked the girl whose eyes flickered from him to Emi before shrugging. "I don't know. Physically, yes. Mentally and emotionally…I don't know." She replied with a frown.

"How she doing, Mizuumi?" Amaya asked walking up next to the girl. "Don't know. I'll know if I can go into her mind. It's a sure fire way to her soul." She shrugged poking Emi on the forehead. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Ker asked stomping over to where everyone was huddled together.

"For permission? If you want me to go in I can. But I won't guarantee I can bring her back. It depends on the damage." Mizuumi explained while standing up and stretching her back from crouching for such a long period of time. Ker looked at Amaya who nodded.

"Whatever. Marily, your coming with me." Mizuumi gestured for the other girl to come over. She hesitantly walked over and kept her gaze to the ground.

"Everyone back away!" Mizuumi demanded as she positioned herself and Marily a good 5 meters away from Emi. Everyone did what they were told, standing 10 meters away watching as Mizuumi took out an old antique cane and positioned it in front of her, the curved end pointing at Emi.

"Let's see what exactly is going on in your soul." She chuckled as a grayish blue disk shot back, enveloping the two girls then shooting forward and disappearing a few inches from Emi. A blue liquid type magic started to form around her before shooting up and forming a type of shield.

"Now we wait." Amaya murmured as she walked over to where the rest where staring in awe and shock at the shield.

"Wait! Who were they!?" Maka asked stepping forward. Ker looked at her with a reassuring smile while Amaya answered.

"Some old friends. Mizuumi, the green haired girl, can project herself into a person's mind and explore anything connected with it. She a weapon while Marily is her meister. Though she can spirit's and ghosts." Amaya shook her head. "Their trustworthy. I've known them for years and they wanted to help out with Emi."

"Do you know what's wrong with Emi?" Kid asked staring at the shield with an emotionless expression. Amaya smirked to herself. '_He totally likes her. Heh.' _"No. I know Mizuumi has a guess but won't tell anyone unless it's proven right or wrong."

"I see."

"Don't worry. They'll bring her back. Their not the type to give up easily. I would know." Amaya smiled smugly before sighing.

"It might take awhile."

"Yeah. Hey….where's the witch?" Everyone froze as they whipped around and stared at the rope on the ground. "Aw hell." Amaya grumbled as she smacked her forehead. "Dammit."

"Well, that's not good at all." Tsubaki sighed in grief as she looked at Kid with worry.

"We'll let her off for now. Next time, she'll die." Amaya assured everyone with a sadistic smile confirming her threat. "Sadistic!" Ker laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_This is her mind?" Marily asked as she looked around at the emptiness. "Yep. I've seen this type of state of mind a few times before." Mizuumi pondered on the thought as she walked forward._

"_What do you mean?" Marily asked jogging up next to her. "I call it 'Nothingness'. Her mind is in a state of confusion where it stops everything to try and find the source of the disturbance. Never uncommon." Mizuumi explained while holding her hand out in front of her. They continued on before reaching a cliff, and almost falling forward._

"_Uwah! Why is there a cliff in a person mind?" Marily asked quivering slightly from the near death experience._

"_Uh…who knows?" She shrugged before tapping the ground in front and around her and going in the direction of surface. "This is like one of them horror movies where the heroes have to save the prisoner from the clutches of the sadistic and disturbed maniac!!" Mizuumi exclaimed throwing her hands in the air with a huge grin on her lips._

"_I do wonder about you sometimes." Marily sighed as they came across a huge staircase. "This place makes no sense at all, miss." _

"_Tell meh bout it. It's very weird. But badass!" The green haired weapon sprinted up the huge staircase at an incredible speed. Marily sweatdropped before understanding her situation._

"…_Hey!! Wait for me, miss!!" Marily cried as she ran after the mind demon. "I am only human!!"_

"_Barely." A voice laughed from the top of the stairway. "Meany, miss!!!"_

_Marily ran a bit quicker before slamming into Mizuumi who was staring at a huge ornament._

"_What…what is that, miss?" Marily asked steadying herself and looking up. "Um…Is…is that a—"_

**Ha. You must wait. Ell, I'm not trying to be mean but I need to figure u=out how this is going to play out since my original idea doesn't fit well anymore. Damn, this is a hard anime/manga to write a fanfiction for! This story has been favorited a lot I've noticed. Huzzah! Yes, Mizuumi and Marily talk weird but it sounds funny ^^ Enjoy and R&R**


	6. Field trip to the Soul?

**Sorry bout the late update, but I was seriously sick Friday thru Tuesday, and I wasn't allowed near my computer, seeing as I'm on it every waking moment. Well, anyway this is an anticipated chapter I see. I'm glad people like it, Haven't had that since my Zatch Bell story heh. Alright if ya want to see the disclaimer go look for it in other chapters. Enjoy.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'_Is that… a…. spiral?' Marily asked as she stared at the spiral floating in the middle of the room. She looked at Mizuumi wearily as she unconsciously took a step back. Mizuumi's eyes were filled with awe and surprise. She walked towards the thing with her cane in front of her._

'_I'm thinking. Let's see what happens if I touch it.' Mizuumi suggested, a small grin forming on her lips. Mizuumi always loved weird and creepy things. Sadist if you ask Marily. She'll agree. Mizuumi reached the item and placed her finger on it._

_Silence_

_Nothing happened. Mizuumi stared impatiently at the spiral while getting ready to hit it with the cane. Marily looked on the verge of passing out. Things like that were never in her favor. They always blew up in her face. Literally. Marily noticed Mizuumi raising the cane to attack the spiral as she ran towards her._

'_That is not safe! What if you break it? Emi might get injured in the process!' Marily cried as she grabbed the cane midair. Mizuumi looked over her shoulder in exasperation before rolling her eyes. She yanked the cane from Marily's hand and stalked past her. 'Jeez, fine.' She muttered as she walked out the door. Marily ran forward to catch up with the peeved weapon._

'_Thank you, miss.' Marily breathed. Nothing bad could happen while they were there. If something happened, even if not their fault, Amaya would surely mutilate them. All Marily could do was pray that they didn't screw up and get to Emi safe._

'_What the hell?' Mizuumi asked cocking her head to the side with a confused expression. Marily stopped in her tracks and leaned to the side to see around Mizuumi. A very large black type glob 'thing' was floating high in the air, heading towards them 'Um…What might that be?' Marily asked staring at the thing with fear. She failed to notice that a small whirring sound was making itself louder and clearer._

_*Bam*_

_Mizuumi jumped out of the way as Emi slammed straight into Marily, sending them both to the ground groaning. Mizuumi was staring at them with an amused look in her eye, trying to stifle a laugh but gave up and burst into laughter._

_Emi slowly sat up rubbing the back of her head. Marily stood up while rubbing her forehead. 'That hurt. Ow.' Marily mumbled._

'_That's nothing compared to what I've been through for the past who knows how long!' Emi snapped at her before registering the situation. 'Marily! Mizuumi!' She cried as she gave Marily and a hug._

'_Why are you guys here?'_

'_Well, Amaya was upset and forced us to come and help you. She threatened to maim us!' Mizuumi exclaimed with amusement. She looked smirked and whirled around before Emi could ask her anything. 'I think we should get going.' She suggested pointing at the glob now hovering over them. Emi looked up before taking off running. Marily and Mizuumi following close after._

"_Know what that is??' Mizuumi asked looking over her shoulder at the quick and stealthy thing. It moved right to left in synchronization with their movements. 'No, I don't! I was walking at the thing attacked me!' Emi cried as she clutched the monkey to her chest._

'…_.Um…what the hell is that…?' Mizuumi asked pointing at the doll with confusion. Marily looked at it wearily, not actually knowing that it was just a toy. It's eyes followed you around, literally. _

_Emi looked down at the doll before frowning. 'That is Juo, a monkey doll that call help in these situations!' Emi explained while holding it in her right hand and pointing at It with her left. Mizuumi was on the verge of breaking into hysterics and Marily sweatdropped. _

'_J-Juo?' Marily asked with a confused and shocked smile. Emi nodded in persistence. Before looking up ahead with a slight smile._

'_Look, a door!' Emi cried as the door Mizuumi and Marily stumbled upon came into view. They exchanged looks before shrugging and pushing themselves to run faster. Mizuumi was the first to get to it and wrenched the door open, once the other two were in she slammed it shut with a soft click._

'_Whoa. I just remembered something…' Mizuumi gasped as she pondered on something. She sounded serious causing Emi and Marily to gulp and await what she had to saw in fear._

_She grinned and shouted with ultimate glee; 'Mute Math is gonna be in Austin for a concert!!' Both Marily sweatdropped and Emi shook her head in annoyance._

'_Mute Math? That band you like?' Emi asked with her arms crossed and glaring at Mizuumi who frowned and looked at her in insult._

'_Band? They are the ultimate music group of all time! Followed by Taking Back Sunday and Hoobastank!' She smiled as Emi grimaced and whipped around._

'_Whatever. Let's just find a way out of here!' Emi pouted as she stalked over to the spiral taking up most of the room. Mizuumi walked behind her with Marily in tow. 'Oh, Taking Back Sunday is going to San Antonio also!' Mizuumi chuckled as she walked up to Emi who was staring at the thing._

'_Please focus, miss.' Marily sighed in impatience. Completely out of character for her but she wanted to leave and go back to home. Emi hesitantly touched the spiral causing it to glow and shoot out bright blue and white laser type things._

_The three jumped back in surprise and shock. It burst into light waves completely covering the walls and room. 'Holy crap, you broke it!' Mizuumi accused Emi who glared at her and stuck out her tongue. 'Nu uh. Look.' The light settled and started to float around while a tall and thin door appeared on the opposite side of the room._

'_Escape!' Emi shouted jumping to her feet and running to it._

'_Freedom.' Marily chuckled lowly. Mizuumi shrugged and ran up to them. 'Open it. Maybe we'll see the evil overlord of darkness!' Mizuumi giggled and bounced slightly in anticipation. Emi looked at her weirdly before asking. 'Who's that?'_

_Mizuumi looked at her seriously and raised a finger in warning. 'Barney. Didn't you know?' Emi smacked the green haired girl atop the head before sighing in exasperation. "Shut up.'_

_She opened the door and a massive light flooded into the room, completely enveloping them. 'What the hell!?' Emi cried as the light pushed them back before yanking them through the door. Then nothing._

_Silence_

_The door shut and the light disappeared returning the room to it's spirally decorations...Um…weird._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey look!" Maka shouted as the blue barrier started to waver. Everyone shot up from their seats on the floor and stood a few feet around the passage way. It froze and exploded. Everyone jumped back in surprise. Mizuumi was thrown past Ker and Amaya, Marily fell to the ground behind Tsubaki and Liz and Emi was kneeling on the floor with her hands over her head defensively.

Silence

Everyone blinked twice before Amaya and Ker ran forward and gathered Emi in a group hug type thing. Combining their strength against Emi was murder. She tried getting them to let go but to no avail. Mizuumi in the back was now sitting with her legs crossed laughed and smirked.

"Don't kill her. We went through a lot of trouble to get her back alive." Marily nodded in agreement. Amaya and Ker nodded and stepped back, letting Emi breathe actually air. Everyone was silent and exchanged glances before Kid spoke up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'm stopping it here since I need to think out the rest. Hell, I'm evil xD For the record, Mute Math is in fact going to Austin for a concert which I will be attending. Taking Back Sunday in San Antonio also. ^^ I had to include the thing with Barney. I hate that Gay son of Godzilla. xD Abraham told me that one. I'l ask once. Please review. It doesn't take much time. A lot of people favorite it but don't review. I would like feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome. I'll be busy with redoing the first two chapters of COTC and the new one –x-' I overwork myself sometimes. Sayonara. :3**


	7. Divine Intervention

**Here's the next chapter. I feel kinda bad about the whole cliffhanger in every chapter so this one will be longer and hopefully interesting. I feel re~ally tired for some reason so there might be mistakes. If so, ignore them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's and the plot. The rest belongs to its owner.**

**Also, in the last few chapters I wrote it in third-person before I realized that this was supposed to be first-person. Alright enjoy and review please.**

_**Dedicated to LonelyZoner for the help of defeating the writers block.**_

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_~Emi P.O.V.~_

That. Was. Horrible. I can't believe it. I was stuck in my _soul _for who knows how long by my crazy psychotic sister and I was saved by two friends whom I haven't seen in 11 years. Not one of my best days. Almost as bad as my first day at Shibusen…….

Shibusen.

Oh yeah. I refuse to think about the school. While I was cooped up in that hell hole, I came to thinking. Why am I there? Because I was forced to attend by people who could care less about me?

No.

I have no desire to stay. Of course, I would be leaving Kid but I think that would be better than dying. Much better. I would _live_.

Well, that was ironic? What I'm sure of is that I was on the floor then was hugged by Amaya and Ker, then…Kid was gonna say something.

Yeah I was right. Kid was taking. "Emi should be resting. Being outside could be hazardous to her health." Damn, he sounds like he actually cares.

"It'd be a good idea for all of us to get some rest considering the day's activities." Kid suggested while walking up to me and holding out a hand.

I hesitantly took it and wobbled slightly as he pulled me up. "Good idea. I take it you'll take care of her?" Amaya smiled smugly at me. That bitch, she's doing this one purpose. Well, two can play at this.

'_Well, guess what. I've decided to drop out of Shibusen.' _Amaya's face fell and she stared at me like I was dead. Before she could respond to my decision Kid pulled on my shoulder.

"Yes. I will." He pulled me towards the school while the different people waved bye or stared at me hurt. Well, I didn't expect that last one.

Kid didn't say anything while he led me through the many hallways of the massive school. How far is the freakin infirmary from the door?

Kid looks like he's debating something with himself. I don't know what but it looks serious. Hope it's nothing about me. Oh, who am I kidding, it's totally about me.

Finally after such an awkward silence and walking we reached the damn infirmary, which was empty. Wait. What time is it…?

What? No clock? Very smart set up. "What did you tell Amaya?" Kid's serious tone snapped me out of my little rant.

I looked at him feigning confusion. Hopefully he buys it. He quirked an eyebrow at my lie. Nope, he didn't. Amaya did tell me I couldn't act for my life.

"She looked hurt. What was it?" He asked, more like demanded, as I shakily sat down on the side of the bed. I shifted my gaze, not meeting his piercing gaze. No seriously, I could _feel_ it. Creepy.

"Nothing important." I mumbled playing with the sheets on the pure white bed. It looked very calming for some reason. I dared a glance at him; I looked up from behind my bangs, which had grown longer. He looks a bit confused and a bit disappointed.

"Does it have something to do with Shibusen?" His voice was softer than before. I shook my head, in fear of my voice failing me. When he said that, something clicked and it brought back sad memories.

"Does it have something to do with me?" Now he sounds sad and hurt. 'Crap, no it doesn't. The first guess was right.' Of course I was on the verge of tears so I didn't actually say that. Um, weird? Well, no reason holding it back.

"No. Just…I'm planning on leaving. Shibusen I mean." I sniffed; my voice was cracked a few times. Aw, man. I hung my head in despair and peeked out from under my hair to see his shocked and hurt look.

"You're leaving?!" He asked his voice rose a bit; I could tell he was fighting with himself to keep his voice level. I feel sooo guilty that I made him this mad. Or hurt. I don't know anymore. But my decision stays.

"Yes. It's not you or anyone else. It's just something dealing with my health, ya know?" I explained firmly. I raised my head so I was looking up at him. His face contorted in a mixture of hurt and sorrow but quickly composed himself. He sighed before speaking.

"Health?" He asked me with an expression saying he didn't buy it. I merely nodded; I don't feel like explaining anything. "Why would staying at Shibusen affect your health?"

"Have you ever been injured in a mission?" I countered eyeing him suspiciously. He nodded slowly. "But I recovered." He pointed out bluntly. I sighed exasperated.

"Honestly. You're a Shinigami, of course you recovered. But I'm not, and I have no desire to go through pain that would remind me of them." I hissed the last word, mostly to myself. My reaction startled me, but I didn't care at that moment.

I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up and came face-to-face with Kid. He looked worried; like he wanted to help.

"What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes, it was nice he was concerned but I don't know why he _would _be. "Nothing important." I muttered looking away from him.

"It has to be important if it's affecting your staying here at Shibusen. You can tell me." I could hear his soothing smile (Which would make him look even cuter than he already is), but I…didn't feel like reliving it.

"I know I can. But it's just…" I let out a deep breath and shook my head. Telling him I'm not continuing. I heard him sigh and remove his hand from my shoulder. Well, He didn't have to do that last one.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's fine. But would reconsider you're decision of leaving?" He pleaded, I could see, out of the corner of my eye, his hurt and pleading expression.

I gulped and nodded. He smiled and nodded. "Thank you. Would you like to be alone or--" I shook my head, still not looking at him.

He quirked an eyebrow but nodded. He sat down next to me (Yay) and looked at me. It was nice being this close to him but a bit awkward. But his presence was very calming and nice.

"Hey, Emi?" I twitched but looked at him. He had his head tilted to the side. "Yes?" I asked; a bit concerned with what he was gonna say.

"You're bangs asymmetrical. It's ruining the symmetry! I must fix it." He shot up and searched the room for a pair of scissors, I would think. I sweatdropped and shook my head. That OCD thing could get very annoying.

Well, the silence was nice while it lasted. Kid sighed in disappointment after not finding any scissors. Um…why would there be no scissors in an _infirmary_?

He sat back down hung his head. "Damn it. The symmetry's ruined. Dammit." He continued his little rant of random depressing words, but I stopped listening. I hung my head wearily. This was not my day.

Kid's shot up and stared at the door, startling me. I almost fell off the bed but caught myself in time. "What's wrong?"

"A pre-kishin's soul." He muttered to himself as he narrowed his eyes and ran over to the door. "Here at Shibusen?" I called as I got up and ran after him. I managed to catch up to him as he got to the door.

He yanked it open and walked outside, I followed close by. Looks like Kid was right, there stood, outlined by darkness, stood a tall and muscular man,

"Looks like I was found out." The pre-kishin said in this low and gruff voice. Its voice had this thick Russian accent, so it was a bit hard to decipher what he said, but it sounded dangerous.

"Who are you?" Kid asked through gritted teeth. I remember Amaya telling me that he and Maka had the Soul Perception so this guy must be powerful.

"I am Ivan. You are the _syn _of the Shinigami, da?" He had this serious but kind tone, though it didn't really match his appearance.

He stepped out of the darkness, yes it was night-time already, and he looked very demeaning.

He had pure black hair in a crop cut, huge muscular arms and legs, covered by a long sleeved black and white swirled shirt and baggy dark blue pants. His eyes were violet and had this childish innocent look but made him look even creepier.

"Yes, now would you mind telling me why you're here?" Kid spat as I shrunk back behind him. Yes, I was being a coward but if you saw the man you would too.

Ivan took a step forward and Kid stepped back moving his arm back motioning me to get behind him. I happily complied, I clutched onto the back of his jacket and peeked over his shoulder.

"I will be happy to leave you be мальчик if you give the girl to me, da?" Ivan offered, causing Kid to growl in warning. Ivan shook his head and straightened up.

"I am sorry to say if you don't hand the девочка over, I will have to take extreme measures." He warned Kid with this slightly demented smile playing on his lips. I shuddered involuntarily; Kid must have noticed because sighed wearily but kept his composure.

"What extreme measures?" Kid asked, he must be fighting with himself to keep his voice level and calm. Ivan's smile only grew, now the faint light from the candles of the school casted a horror movie worthy shadow on his face.

"Allow me to show you!" Ivan let out a demented and psychotic laugh as he threw his hands to the side then clapped them together. "I will also bring your little friends along!"

His hands became engulfed in green flames that shot out and encircled Kid and me in this huge chamber before it expanded and we were surrounded by darkness.

"Um…What was that?" I asked looking around at the empty space. I walked around and stood by his side as he shrugged. "It reminds me of my soul." I shuddered subconsciously.

"Welcome. To the Void of вмешательство." The gruff voice cried throughout the space we were currently in. Is it me or is this guy using Russian as an excuse not to give us a hint as to what we should expect?

"Um…Kid, do you know what he just said?" I asked sheepishly, looking for any source of life. Yeah, I found nothing, really sad.

"I believe he said this was the 'Void of Intervention'." I nodded, and wandered forward. I heard Kid's footsteps behind me; something tells me this won't be good.

We wandered around for a few minutes before coming upon a huge pedestal. Yes, a pedestal with a little bird on it, a dove I think. It's white so…

"Pew Pew." The dove chirped as it whipped its head side-to-side. Uh huh, I don't feel like being near it anymore. I turned around and started to walk away but I was stopped by Kid's hand on my shoulder.

"Hold on. This isn't a normal bird." I looked over my shoulder at the little white birdie just perched on the pedestal. "Honestly?" I questioned looking from Kid to the birdie. He nodded.

"It's a pre-kishin. I can see its soul." I looked at him then focused on the bird. A pre-kishin, that little bird? I've seen enough that I actually believe him.

"If it's a pre-kishin…Why is it just…there?" I countered crossing my arms, not from anger or anything, just boredom. Kid shrugged and eyed it suspiciously. It's little head whipped towards us and froze.

"Pew, Dissection, Pew." Kid and I froze and stared at incredulously. It's like a mini Stein-Sensei, holy shit, if it's anything like the real Stein, we're screwed.

"Um…Kid?" I asked as I slowly started to retreat, Kid took a few steps back and nodded. "Yes?"

"Did you hear that?" I asked. "Yes." He answered. "Does it remind you of anyone?" I mused; staring at the little Stein. He nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go now. It's starting to freak me out." I laughed nervously as I turned and walked away quickly. Kid jogged up next to me and put a hand on my shoulder, probably to make sure I don't disappear or get killed.

"Pew, Where are you going, Pew?" I froze mid-step, Kid twitched and whipped around. I looked over my shoulder to find the bird perched on a branch of this massive tree…Wait, where'd the tree come from?

"Away from you." I answered nonchalantly, gaining a weird look from Kid, which I shrugged off. I got used to those looks from being partnered up with Amaya.

"Pew, Why, Pew. Pew, I just want to kill you, Pew." I quirked an eyebrow and scoffed. Like I haven't heard _that_ before.

"Ok." The bird's little eyes showed confusion as did Kid. Whatever, I could care less.

"You are very brave, девочка. You are not afraid of facing death." The same gruff voice belonging to Ivan chuckled lightly as the bird spiraled into the crazy Russian man.

"Yeah. I get enough death threats from my sister."

"I see. Very interesting. But here you both are at a disadvantage." Kid and both looked at him, he continued, ignoring out looks. "You have no outside help, only from your little friends who are currently fighting for their lives."

"What?" I asked leaning forward. He smirked but chuckled before continuing; "Those people with you earlier. I am sure you remember then, da?" I narrowed my eyes and shook my head; Kid took over and spoke;

"Where are they?" Kid demanded, Ivan just smiled his demented smile and laughed manically. "Somewhere. You all must fight your way to each see each other." Something tells me he's enjoying his little power trip.

"Which does remind me, here is your fight." Ivan held his hand out, palm up, as thousands of strings shot out and into the 'air' and shot towards us. Kid grabbed my wrists and pulled me out of the way. "Ack, what the hell!" I hissed to myself as Kid pulled me away from the psycho.

"I don't know but we need to run, he was right. We're at a disadvantage here." I nodded and peeked over my shoulder to see the man smiling dementedly before disappearing with some finally words;

"You may run, девочка, I will get you for Miss." Miss? The hell is that? I'll worry about that later. Now I reeeeally want to focus on getting out of here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There ya go, the next chapter of awesomeness! Yes, Kid was a bit OOC, but it wouldn't work without him being like that ^,^'**

**Alright, I based Ivan off Russia from Hetalia (Also named Ivan :P) and Piotr from X-Men Evolution.**

**Translations:**

**Девочка : Girl / мальчик: Boy / ****вмешательство: Intervention**

**I hope every liked it and you see the green button? Either click it and review or I'll send Ivan after you.**

**Ivan: Da, I will go and beat you with a faucet.**

**Told you.**

**I**

**V**


	8. Louder Now

**-facepalm- Yeah, I haven't updated in God knows how long but I have at least I thought about it. I do feel a tad bit guilty about this but yeah…. Also, before anyone says anything, I'm not against Gay's or Lesbians.**

**Disclaimer: I own solely my OC's and the plot. Everything else belongs to its respective owner(s).**

**Oh! Check out my profile for a link to my deviantart account to see some pictures of Emi and Kid =D**

**Review of my pet killer Panda, Jianyu, will mutilate and devour your soul and body. Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Louder Now**_

"Well, I say we're lost."

"Yes, you're right. This void is too big to be able to navigate correctly…"

"So now what?"

"We go straight and pray we don't die."

How reassuring. Here we are, stuck in this freaky ass void, that's a never ending pathway of black, with no weapons. I see something wrong with that, which just might be me though. Sarcasm much?

"Well, let's go." Kid called from 10 feet away…How sweet, he waited for me. I sighed and strolled over, taking my time just to see Kid's annoyed expression at my lagging, causing me to smirk but I lowered my head so he won't see it.

After what seemed like an hour, I reached him and crossed my arms. "Well, aren't we going?" I urged waving my hand in front of me. He shook his head and walked ahead of me, aw, making him irritated is oh so much fun.

We were silent for most of the walk, until we reached this big canyon. Kid almost fell in but being a Shinigami has Its perks! I looked over the ledge, out of pure curiosity, and kinda wished I didn't.

The canyon was deep. Deep, where I could only make out the massive hurricane going on at the bottom. Does this void have everything natural and supernatural?

…..I swear I think I saw something big and scaly at the bottom, moving. Or climbing would be more accurate since it's getting bigger…

"Hey. Do you see something fishy climbing up?" I asked, leaning forward over the ledge to try and get a better look. Now I can make out two pink eyes. Yeah… I said pink. I took a step back and looked at Kid out of the corner of my eye. He looked over and quirked an eyebrow before blinking.

"Let's go." He turned and ran, but managed to grab my wrist and yank me along. I looked over my shoulder and widened my eyes. The damn thing was big. I would say as big as the Washington Monument with a black shadowy figure and pink eyes staring down at me and Kid. Okay... maybe the whole Washington Monument size is an exaggeration but it's pretty big. I'm sure Kid noticed cuz he picked up his pace and pulled on my arm to hurry up I would think.

"That's big." I pointed out bluntly. "I know!" He shouted over his shoulder as he turned left at this gold and blue tree with silver apples. That's probably the coolest thing I've seen in this dimension! I reached to touch it subconsciously but got pulled away when my finger tips were half an inch away from the sparkly apple.

"Hey!" I cried, staring at the tree slowly shrink as Kid pulled me through the void of Hell, that is until Pinky (Yeah, I gave the monster a gay name) stepped on the tree. "Damn." I muttered as I glared at the monster slithering towards us, that is until I realized something. "Hey, Kid?"

"Yes?" He asked, maneuvering through unseen obstacles. "What are we running on?" I leaned to the side to see him blink before we were both falling through the darkness, Pinky not that far behind. "Hm… Oops, looks like I jinxed it." I chuckled, but shut up when Kid shot me this freaky Shinigami glare.

"You have nowhere to hide in the air!" Ivan's voice boomed through the air, piercing my eardrums and maybe Kid's. Pinky whipped his tail in front of himself and it started glowing white before he whipped it back, sending this silver disk straight towards us, mostly aimed at me. I stared at it in confusion, since my brain is too stupid to process anything, before realizing what was gonna happen.

Before I could register what happened _afterwards _Kid was in front of me with his arms wrapped around me in a vise grip. Somehow he managed to use gravity to his advantage and push us to the side, away from harms way. =D The attack flew past us, pushing us farther away until it slammed into ground a second later, followed by us. Shit, that hurt, badly. I attempted to get up but failed, twice.

Kid was also trying to get up and succeeded the second time. He pulled me up once he regained his balance and pulled me besides him as he ran. Seriously, a _second_ after we started running Pinky landed and shot forward, and is pretty damn fast. Kid and I both turned around in time to see Pinky right in front of us and raise a claw and swipe at us. I closed my eyes, I don't do well with suspense or anything, that and I'm sure that like in the movies, the attack will go in slow-mo and watch us die or bleed to death slowly.

After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and blinked in surprise. Pinky was staring at me in confusion with his claws inches from my face. A few seconds passed before I was pulled back and into Kid's arms. =D Then he slammed into the ground with dust rising like a mushroom….I really hate mushrooms.

"Let's go." I feel like a rag doll being pulled around, then again, I'm not that heavy so it must be easy to carry me. I looked back and didn't see Pinky, and that worried me slightly, if he isn't there…. Where was he? I snapped out my thoughts when I realized Kid wasn't pulling me anymore.

"What up, Kid?" I asked leaning to the side, attempting to see past him. He pointed at this white with green swirls and flowers standing in the middle of the blackness. "That door seemed to appear out of nowhere…" He trailed off with this puzzled look on his face.

"Do we go in?" I asked bluntly, which earned me a look from Kid. "Well, how else do we get away from whatever's lurking here?" I pointed out, but he just quirked an eyebrow before sighing.

"What if there's something far worse beyond the door?" I challenged, looking from the door to me. I shrugged and started to walk towards the door, only to stopping when I realized Kid still had a grip on my wrist. "Well?" I asked.

"Fine." He muttered, I sense some whining, and walked up to the door but paused. Then he reached out and yanked it open.

"Damn…."


	9. Prayer of the Refugee

_Before I start, I want to thank all my reviewers and readers for reading and reviewing this story. I'm glad people like it, only after 8 chapters! -hug- This chapter is gonna be special =D_

_Disclaimer: I own solely my OC's and the plot. Everything else belongs to its respective owner(s)._

* * *

_- Prayer of the Refugee -_

"Ah… I take back what I said." I said, reaching for the door knob to shut it without taking my eyes off the inside of the door. Kid seemed lost, his eyes were wide in confusion and a bit of horror. "Kid?" No answer, only this time, his eye twitched. I stood next to him and tried to see what was so horrifying that he would ignore the fact we were in danger.

Well… I'm pretty sure this room can get someone sidetracked… I mean, all honest, it's pretty fucked up. Not as bad as the demented bear's body room but this is pretty high up there. The room, itself, was dark with a faint red glow illuminating the walls with a big golden red chandelier hanging low to the 'ground.' On the walls? Bodies, kinda. From the torso up they were just mounted there with their arms dangling and heads bowed, knives prodding from their necks. There were four on each wall. Even on the ceiling. Luckily, though, not on the wall we were standing by since the wall was the door pretty much. A big gaping, I think bottomless, hole was where the floor was suppose to be. Blood was smeared all around the edges like bodies were dragged down into the hole. I won't go in to detail, since, hell, I don't want to…

Kid was still staring at the bodies on the wall opposite to us with a horrified and almost angry look. "Hey, Kid? What's wrong?" …I feel like I'm talking to Lassie… How funny. Kid still wouldn't answer me, his eyes looked like he was in his own little world. A very pretty golden-…… Cue face palm. I need to stop that. "The bodies…" Kid muttered, barely audible so I had to lean towards him to hear what he said. "What?"

"The bodies… They're asymmetrical! Look! The cuts at the waist are uneven!" He cried, grabbing the sides of his head. He was visibly shaking, which is never a good sign for a Shinigami with OCD… I stared at him for a minute, a minute that seemed to drag on forever, before blinking and grabbing his wrist. I yanked him back from walking into the hole, that he seemed to not notice. "Kid! What the hell are you doing?" Haha, I never imagined me, a blah meister, chastising a friggin Death God. He turned and gave me a funny look, "I have to fix the bodies! Cut them to a correct and symmetrical image!"

"Do you know how _disturbing _that sounds!" I cried, flashbacks from my last encounter with a deranged bear popped into my mind. He looked back at the bodies then at me. _Jesus, is he gonna be like in those movies where the guy is a tool and blows off the chick for the other thing…? _He sighed and wrapped arms around me, in a vise grip like when we fell of the cliff. :D

It's actually awesome when your dream guy hugs you, _especially, _if he's Death the Kid. Yup. A few moment passed before he released me and took a step back. "We still need to find a way out of here." He turned and walked out of the room, stopping and inspecting the dark void we were in. I followed him out, still flustered from the hug. :D All I heard was silence, like, no crickets chirping, no owls hooting, nothing. Okay, I didn't really expect any of those things to actually sound but I dunno.

"Ah, a Shinigami and a mime! Just my luck!" A voice cackled, making me jump and spin around in surprise. Kid took the calmer path, her turned and glared at the guy. Yeah, this guy with the emo look down, stood on a cliff- Oh, wtf! Why are all these things suddenly appearing!? Aw, screw it. Anywho, the guy couldn't be any older than I am, with bright green hair spiked back and covering his left eye. Oh, he's wearing a black cloak thing. Yup, that screams emo, no?

"Who are you?" Kid asked, stepping in front of me. The guy snorted, raising his chin, like he was a friggin god. "I, you ask, am Forte. Master of Marionettes!" He crooned. God, he resembles Black*Star in so many ways. D: I leaned forward and whispered to Kid, "Sensing a little Black*Star there?" He chuckled lowly and nodded, "It's like hell with just one Black*Star, two is a worse."

"Hey! Don't belittle me by speaking of me in secret!" He cried, pointing at us, me specifically. Even though he did resemble Black*Star, something about him was off. It might be the way he's looking at me, kinda like he wants to rape me. Gah, how scary. I looked over Kid's shoulder and looked at his face. Nothing special about it really, he had dark, you guessed it, green eyes and had some freckles on his cheeks… "Lucky." I muttered, grabbing hold of Kid's jacket and burying my face into his shoulder.

"Forte, is it? Well, what is it you want?" Kid asked, his voice was unusually level, like he knew something… How come no one tells me anything? Forte sniffed, throwing his hands in the air and shrugging. "I got a call. Heard about a mime and I just had to come and see it. Haven't caught sense of one in years." Shit, a mime? The second most scariest thing evar. Second to a clown. I get shivers just thinking of the word. Kid must of noticed my reaction to the word and decided to ask.

"And by mime, you mean…?" Kid trailed off, waiting for Forte to join in on his game of fill in the blanks. "By mime, I mean, a mime. I'm not talking about those things that walks the streets in… what, France?" I could sense Kid roll his eyes at the boy, whom I given up on to understand. The boy is freaking mental, like Black*Star… "Then, what other 'mime' are you talking about?" Kid seemed to get frustrated every second, just by being in the same… time in space with this dude. Poor Kid, he's hasn't seen anything yet. Try living with Amaya for 4 years with her goth-ness and weirdness. _That_ is frustrating and can feed into a suicide attempt. To any normal person, that is. One, which I am not.

"Durr, mime. I mean, like, what other definition is there for mime that can explain what I mean?" Towards the beginning and ending of that sentence, Forte kinda slurred his words. OH, snap, now it all makes sense. "Hey, dude, you're high aren't you? Or drunk. Which is it?" I asked, louder than I meant to say it. He turned and stared at me with a look that kinda looked scary with his emo look going on. "No, I'm not. I'm not legal." Pssh, Panzy. "So? I've done a lot of stuff that weren't exactly legal." Kid looked over his shoulder at me. "Really?"

"No. I was screwing with you, two." I sighed and rolled my eyes. Children these days. A loud and taunting laugh exploded around Kid and me. We both looked up at Forte, whose expression turned to evil. A dark shadow shrouded his eyes, giving him this Chucky type look. "I must explore your mind, mime. Give her over, Shinigami." He demanded, like in those cheesy movies where the bad guy wants the girl for some sexual or perverted fantasy he wants to play out… Or that he wants her for her power. Yeah, it could be one of those.

Kid stepped back, raising his hand defensively in front of me. Forte raised both his hand in the air, the shadows behind him started to dance, twirling and attaching themselves to his fingers. His hands flew out in front of his face, the shadows, now strings, shot towards us, flipping and twisting like hell. Kid spun around and pushed me out of the way, just as the shadows slammed into the ground. Black debris flew up and around us, creating a smoke screen. "Ah, fuck." I cursed under my breath as something slithered in front of me, seriously, just as the smoke cleared.

* * *

Maka and Soul both stared at the girl standing above the door in front of them. Soul stepped back before transforming into his scythe form, spinning and landing perfectly into Maka's hands. The girl lowered her head, staring at the duo blankly. "Hey… That was cool. How'd you do that? I wanna be able to do that too…" Maka exchange looks with Soul before crouching down into a fighting stance. "You'd have to be a weapon. I don't think you are one." Maka stated, twirling Soul in her fingers. The girl shrugged. "No, I'm not a weapon…"

Something shifted behind her, leaping into the air and forming a crossbow. Silver and purple zigzags decorated the sides with red peace signs scattered across. She raised the crowwbow in front of her, positioning the arrow and string in a ready form. Maka raised Soul in front of her, narrowing her eyes in anticipation for the attack. "I'm a meister." The girl stated lowly, pressing the trigger with her finger, the arrow flew forward, spiraling wildly before hitting the ground in front of the duo. It crashed into the ground, black powder rose up, completely blocking view of anything.

Maka stood up, glaring at the girl as she rushed forward, swinging Soul at her. The blade came in contact with the girl's forearm, piercing the skin and throwing the girl back into one of the many pillars surrounding them. "Aah, that hurt…" Snapping and creaking followed the statement, the noises seemed to swirl around the meister and weapon. Slowly, a figure rose, black powder still obstructing their view. "What's your name?" Maka called, watching the figure sway, raising something in its hand.

"Annie. What's yours?" Annie answered, climbing over a crumbled pillar, landing on the ground with a _thump._ "Maka and my partner, Soul Eater." Both girls stared at each other, neither making any move in advancement towards the other. "That's a cool name… I wish my name was cool like _Maka _or _Soul Eater_…" Silence followed as Annie played with the trigger of her crossbow, occasionally adjusting the arrow. "Where are we?" Maka asked as she held Soul behind her back. Annie looked up. _Sigh._

The crossbow rose and shot an arrow in one fluid movement, striking an inch next to Maka's throat. She stepped back in confusion and switched Soul to her other hand and held him out. "_Hey, what was that?"_ Soul asked as Annie stumbled back from the force of the arrows launch. "An attack." Annie answered.

"_Can we end this?_" Soul proposed, Maka nodded.

* * *

_I'm gonna end this chapter here, since I lost my enthusiasm to continue the chapter. Sorry, I wanted to update, even though its not done. Well, enjoy and review :D_


End file.
